masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mira
Mira is the VI at the Peak 15 facility on Noveria. She helps to coordinate lab functions, security and search queries. Unlike a basic question-and-answer VI like Avina, she is responsible for much of the sophisticated lab work at Peak 15, which might explain why her processing core is so big. Among other things, Mira was working with the scientists to develop a cure for a biotoxin leak when she was unexpectedly shut down because of problems in the facility. According to Mira, shutting her core down and purging her program is standard in the event of serious lab problems. Shepard was surprised that the scientists 'kill' Mira if something goes wrong, but Mira was philosophically calm about it, saying: "To be 'killed', I would need to be alive." Mira is voiced by Diane Michelle. When Commander Shepard's team arrived at Peak 15, they found the power had been shut down and Mira was inactive. Shepard went into Mira's core and managed to repair her to find out what was happening at the station. Because of Shepard's status as a Spectre, Mira permitted secure access of data and explained that there had been a 'contaminant leak' at Peak 15, which had prompted the Code Omega shutdown. Shepard tried to get more answers, but the details on the 'contaminants' were restricted, as they related to the rachni egg that had been hatched there. Mira's landlines had been disconnected, cutting the power and shutting her off from the rest of the facility. Shepard and the squad were able to reconnect them and restore power so they could follow Matriarch Benezia to the hot labs. Shepard can find Mira's holographic terminals throughout Peak 15. As more of Mira's systems are restored, she can give Shepard more information on what is happening in the facility. The most useful is the terminal in the medical room at Rift Station where Dr. Zev Cohen is working, which can administer first aid to the squad. Mira also oversees the neutron purge system in the hot labs, which Shepard must activate before escaping to kill the remaining rachni. __TOC__ Restarting Mira's Memory Core To restart Mira's memory core on Noveria, press the following buttons (Xbox 360) or move the core pieces in this order (PC version): X -> B X -> Y B -> Y X -> B Y -> X Y -> B X -> B X -> Y B -> Y B -> X Y -> X B -> Y X -> B X -> Y B -> Y Neutron Purge Squad Chat If Shepard does not obtain the codes from Yaroslev Tartakovsky, and then speaks to Mira in the hot labs control room beyond him, there is the option to ask about the neutron purge system. Mira explains how the purge system works and gives a dire warning about the levels of radiation involved. * Tali responds with an important safety tip: "Don't press big red buttons". * Liara also urges Shepard to be careful and read any controls before pressing them. If present Kaidan, or Ashley respond dryly that it's always a good idea to RTFM, which confuses Liara somewhat. ("Right. It's always good to RTFM, ma'am." "To... what?") * Wrex utterly disdains the radiation level, saying that's just a walk in the sun for a krogan. Mira repeats that the neutron radiation is lethal to all known forms of life, but Wrex tells her to shut up. "I won't have some virtual wench questioning my fitness!" * Garrus expresses his anxiety by saying: "As if we needed more reasons to avoid touching things in here." Trivia *The game that restarts Mira is based on the Tower of Hanoi, a mathematical puzzle frequently used in teaching basic computer programming as an example of a recursive algorithm, and in psychological research and testing of problem solving skills. *A similar, optional puzzle appeared in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (also developed by BioWare), in Naga Sadow's tomb on Korriban. *The system which drops you down is also similar to the carbonization chamber which Han Solo was lowered into in Star Wars Episode V. *Mira's dialogue "It looks like you're trying to restart the mainframe, do you need help?" and the renegade choice for Shepard's dialogue "Oh crap, a pop-up" is a reference to Clippy, the Microsoft Office help pop up. Category:Tech Category:Noveria Category:Virtual Intelligence